Forever In the Night
by Psycogirl911
Summary: Sakura, a normal misunderstood human girl. Soon finds herself drawn into a world of angels, demons, and all sorts of other creatures that make you go bump in the night. After an unfortunate reunion with her only childhood friend Naruto, Sakura meets Sasuke, a demon prince from a whole other dimension, who now unfortunately has his eyes on her.
1. Prologue

Before I get ahead of my self I wanted to to tell you a little about me. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a normal 17 year old girl dealing with the stress of being a teenager. I have unusual pink hair and an extra large forehead. I'm not considered popular. At ALL. I'm just the abnormal human freak, and before you ask yes I'm human, and yes I'm aware of supernatural beings. Now your probably wondering why i'm telling you this. Well this is my story.

I don't own Naruto if I did this couple would definitely always be 3

..

…

….

…...

…...

~Prologue~

I was seating at my desk looking out the window as the sun was just beginning to rise above the Oto sky.

"Look at the freak she's always staring out the window. That girl just doesn't know how to be normal now does she?" asked a red headed vixen seated three rose away.

"Yeah I know Karin, but I mean she can't help that she can't get friends I mean with looks like hers who would want to be," a girl next to the 'Karin' girl stated.

"Exactly my point. Did you hear we had a new students?" Karin asked excitedly

After hearing this I started to tun out and go into my usual behavior. I sat quietly and watch the sun slowly rise. I listen to a little of the gossip, but other than that I keep to myself. I honestly dislike the subject of 'drama'. Another reason why I don't get along with the girls at this school. Did you know that if you search very hard in the sky you can see the stars during the day, but you have to have really good eye-site and you have to actually 'wish' to see them. My friend Naruto told me that before he moved away.

I was ten and it was impossibly hard seeing as he was the only friend I ever had. He was an odd boy with blonde spikey hair, and eyes that put the bluest sea to shame. Even when we were younger I knew that Naruto would be very popular with girls when he grew up. I never got to see that for some strange reason his father and mother decided they had to move away. I was devastated. I mean he was my best and only friend. That was the past, however I wish it weren't.

All of a sudden the class seemed to get very quiet. _That's unusual. _I thought to my self. I looked up and saw two of the most handsomest men I had ever seem in my entire life. It was a little later, however when I noticed they were not alone. There was another guy and two girls. They were all extremely beautiful.

One girl had unusual lilac eyes, the same as one of the boys beside here, with long purple/black hair that seemed to cascade in waves directly down her back. She was looking around rather nervously twiddling her fingers together. The other girl had two buns in her hair, which was the most brown hair I'd ever seen (It almost resembled chocolate), with honey brown eyes, and a smile glued to her face. There was an arm around her waist and I followed it with my eyes to a tall slim boy with lilac eyes that match the girl on the right. He had long dark brown hair tied back much like a Samurai. He wore a rather stoic facial expression. Next to him was a blond with spikey hair and eyes much like the ocea-_ Naruto!_ I though to my self and almost stood up.

His eyes met mine, and he smiled and started to step forward when a hand stopped him. I followed that hand with my eyes narrowed about to cuss the hell out of who ever dared interrupt our reunion. My eyes widened to the point I thought they might burst out of there sockets. For the man holding Naruto back and away from me was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He had spikey black hair that stuck up in an unusual way (kinda like a chickens ass) with soulless onyx eyes that would make any girl want to commit a sin just by looking at the. He had the most aristocratic facial features I had ever seen outside of a historic painting of nobles. His facial expression was cold, and brutal. I wonder what could make him look like that.

That's when I noticed he was glaring at someone and that someone in particular...was me.

Thanks guys I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Here's my new story Forever In the Night.

Yes it's another Sasusaku story. I will probably make other coupling stories but I'm not sure yet. I would like to know what you guys/gals think. Should I continue this story? Thanks for reading ;)

-Somer 3


	2. Chapter 1 Twiddle Fingers and Gumdrop

I Have been inspired, I don't know whether I've been reading to much or watching to many supernatural movie. Either way I still feel like this is going to be epic. Thanks to all the views on my prologue. That made me extremely pleased. I'm writing this without a beta-reader so I'm sorry if I use incorrect grammar or punctuation. The story will manly be in Sakura's P.O.V. But it could switch latter on in chapters, there will be a few lemons as the story progresses but not right away. Love you all 3

-Somer

…

…...

…...

…...

previously

_**His eyes met mine, and he smiled and started to step forward when a hand stopped him. I followed that hand with my eyes narrowed about to cuss the hell out of who ever dared interrupt our reunion. My eyes widened to the point I thought they might burst out of there sockets. For the man holding Naruto back and away from me was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He had spikey black hair that stuck up in an unusual way (kinda like a chickens ass) with soulless onyx eyes that would make any girl want to commit a sin just by looking at the. He had the most aristocratic facial features I had ever seen outside of a historic painting of nobles. His facial expression was cold, and brutal. I wonder what could make him look like that.**_

_** That's when I noticed he was glaring at someone and that someone in particular...was me.**_

Chapter 1 Twiddle Fingers and Gumdrop

.

.

.

I almost gasped at the look of hate that man gave me. I was so frightened just by his gaze that I lowered my head. Not in shame, but for fear that he would look into my very soul and drag me to hell.

I didn't know why I was associating this man with hell—-

"Class these are the new students that will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Please treat them kindly and welcome them-." the teacher was lecturing. _Wait when I had the teacher appeared_? I looked at the man who was always rather late, complaining about how he went on a journey of life or some sort, who was, dare I say it, very early. Now I was officially freaked out. We had gotten new kids before, some groups bigger than the one now, and he was always late to meet them.

"Some of you however-_was it just me or did he look directly at me-_- may needed to contribute to there welcome a bit more carefully. Now enough of this chit chat you five introduce yourselves, and boys ladies first." he was speaking to Naruto with that last sentence. I almost laughed when Naruto slouched over with his head down in defeat.

The tall brown haired girl stepped forward first.

"I'm Ten-Ten, I don't have a last name, I'm not single and even if I was I don't date fleshies-_fleshies?-_ My boyfriend intact is this tall hunk of man right here ~points at one particular boy~ and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be to happy if he heard you touched whats his. Also I don't take to kindly to girls who even so much as look at whats mine. I'm a black belt in karate, I'm a weapons master and I know how to kill you in about .5 seconds. Nice meeting you." ~she flashed a smile and stepped back~

The room was in a rather uncomfortable silence, when the next girl stepped forward.

"H—hi ever-y-one I'm Hinata Hyuga ~starts twiddling fingers~ I'm really looking forward to life at this academy, and I want **everyone** to accept us with open arms. Thank you." ~steps back~

It seems everyone was rather calmed by her soothing voice, everyone except me I hadn't really looked forward because I could steal feel those burning eyes on me. _Is it just me though or did it sound like she had a double meaning in her speech when she mentioned everyone_.

The next person to step forward was the boyfriend to Ten-Ten.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. My cousin is Hinata Hyuga. My girlfriend is Ten-Ten." ~steps back~

That was well brief? Alright ai guess he kinda explained more about him self to the class then his cousin.

Next guy to step forward was Naruto!

"HI EVERYONE I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT! ~sweat drop from class all except for me (I giggled and then the whole class looked at me strangely)~ My best friends are Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan ~class again looks at me strangely~ I love ramen, and I can't wait to be friends." ~steps back~

That's strange usually Naruto would have gone into a whole speech about ramen. _Maybe he's growing up. Or maybe hes being forced._ I finally looked up to glare daggers at the black haired man. He of course hadn't let up on his glare contest yet.

He steps forward, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like _humans _I particularly don't like annoying fangirls. I'm only here for whats mine. If you mess with me I'll drag you straight to hell where I came from." ~steps back eyes still on me~

The class was silent, except for the girls swooning at his cruel and cool 'love' behavior. _What did he mean he didn't like humans? What exactly could possibly be 'his'? He doesn't have to worry about me even going near him. All I want to do is talk to Naruto._

The teacher stepped.

"You may sit where ever theres an empty desk."he said returning to his book.

Oh thank god! I have a desk directly beside me Naruto can sit there and we can catch up. I went to motion for him to come sit. He looked at me with sad eyes and sat on the opposite side of the room. _Huh?_ That's when I felt a presence to my right. The shuffling of a chair. The thud of someone sitting down. The smell of something spicy yet manly. _No, no, no, no please tell me- _I turned my head slightly, and that was probably my biggest mistake. Then I came face to face with those soulless eyes. I was right. You could lose yourself in them.

He reached out and touched a part of my hair.

"Gumdrop. The color of your hairs like a gumdrop." he stated what I knew was the obvious.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"I don't particularly like sweets. Hn. I still don't know what the fates had in mined with this pairing, but to see your pure soul quiver in hell may be worth the while." he stood up just as the bell rang.

Leaving me in complete awl. _What just happened?_ I looked up and caught Naruto's and as if he was begging me not to ask him what that just was, I knew right then. I was destined for something outside of my reach, something supernatural. In Naruto's eyes I saw for the very first time the eyes of a beast.

"Naruto come, you know yourself part of the treaty with _them_ is that she's mine." Sasuke spoke, almost commanded Naruto.

He glanced at me one last time. Before I fainted, and fell into the fiery pits of hell themselves. My Nightmares.

So thats it for chapter one. Haha this chapter was manly to introduce the characters to the class and to kinda show some of the story line, if it's a tad bit confusing all will be cleared up in chapter two, I hope you enjoyed

REVIEW :3

-Somer


	3. Darkness of Demise

Hehe, Hey guys/gals :D Thank you for all the reviews on my previous chapter, I'm going to try and update every week, but I don't quite know just yet how that's going to work out. I will try in every way possible though. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :3

Somer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

.

..

….

…...

…...

Previously:

_**"Gumdrop. The color of your hairs like a gumdrop." he stated what I knew was the obvious.**_

_** He leaned in close to my ear and whispered,**_

_** "I don't particularly like sweets. Hn. I still don't know what the fates had in mined with this pairing, but to see your pure soul quiver in hell may be worth the while." he stood up just as the bell rang.**_

_** Leaving me in complete awl. What just happened? I looked up and caught Naruto's and as if he was begging me not to ask him what that just was, I knew right then. I was destined for something outside of my reach, something supernatural. In Naruto's eyes I saw for the very first time the eyes of a beast.**_

_** "Naruto come, you know yourself part of the treaty with them is that she's mine." Sasuke spoke, almost commanded Naruto.**_

_** He glanced at me one last time. Before I fainted, and fell into the fiery pits of hell themselves. My Nightmares. **_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** . **_

_** .**_

Darkness of Demise

.

.

.

.

.

.

_All around me is darkness! I don't no where I am. All that I know is that I'm still me. Am I me? Or am I someone else? Does this someone else live here? Where is here? Is it a good or bad place? What is good? What is bad?_ The darkness itself seems to be consuming me. I'm tumbling falling into the pits of the deepest darkness itself! _What is this?This isn't my normal nightmare. _Maybe it's not a nightmare. Maybe it's not even a dream. Is this reality? The falling has stopped. I seemed to have landed on something, but what. There is nothing here. No one. I'm alone. Alone. ALONE!

"AHHHHH!" I shot up from the bed in the nurses office. _Huh? When did I get her? Why am I here?_ I look all around me but theres no one here. **-Flash back to dream-**

_I'm Alone. Alone. ALONE!_

**-Flashback over-**

I grab my head. _NO! I'm not alone! What is this? Why is it happening to me?_

"It's simple it's happening to you because I want it to," said a husky dark velvety voice. _I know that voice._

I look up to see the boy I have a feeling I should stay away from. Sasuke.

"What do you mean because you want it to happen?" I asked but I knew I didn't want really want to know.

All of a sudden Sasuke disappeared. _HUH?! WHERE DID HE GO?! HOW DID HE-_

I was pushed down and pinned to the bed. Sasuke was looking down at me, with a look of carnal hunger. _Hunger for what?_

"You want to know what I mean," Sasuke began to inch forward towards me. I tried to back away but of course I couldn't. "Like I said before it's simple."

I began to shake. He was looking at me like a lion would look at it's prey. "S-simple?" _Did I just stutter. NO! I'm not scared of him I'm not!_

Sasuke brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breathe fanning my lips. "Yes. Very Simple. It's simple in the fact that I want to drive you utterly insane. I want your soul to suffer for what it's doing to me. I want you to suffer for what the fates themselves have done to me." He whispered this but I could hear the pure hatred injected into each and every word.

"W-what the fates have done to you? I hardly see a reason for you to make my soul suffer for whatever these fates have done to you. I don't even see a reason for you to try. How are you supposed to even do that anyways. It's impossible for someone to make someones soul suffer-" I would of continued but the sinister smirk he gave me told me to stop.

Inching even closer to where our lips were barely a breathe apart. He whispered "The fates are something even higher than I. They hold the key to all our lives, and have mapped out everyone's destiny. Now as to how I can make your soul suffer..." He stopped and looked at me with his heated gaze, then looked down and looked at my lips. I went to move my head to the side so he couldn't try anything, but was caught when his hand stopped me. I went to reach to push him away, but then with his other hand he pinned them above my head.

"Now, now little human its rude of you to try and push me away. Including when I could break you with one pinky." He looked me up and down. "I do have to say you have a very nice body. Obviously you were well endowed, the fates at least did make sure of that." He let loose my hand, but when I tried to move them they wouldn't budge.

I started to struggle against him and try to break free of whatever was binding my hands. He released my head to but it wouldn't budge either. _Whats happening?_ He looked at me and smirked.

"So your a fighter. It's going to be fun to break your spirit." He looked to the door and glared, "But it seems that will have to continue this another time. Well..." He looked back at me then brought his lips to my throat. I looked down and as if he was waiting for me to watch he opened his mouth to reveal large canines protruding from his gums on either side of his mouth. Then without any warning he bit into my flesh.

Pain consumed me. It was all I could feel a burning pain. That and him guzzling down my blood. _Wait blood_. He pulled his fangs out and there was a pounding at the door. He started to chuckle. Then he licked my neck were his fangs had been just a moment before and I felt the skin sew itself up as though it was a sewing machine. He then placed a chaste kiss on the spot and the pain subsided.

"It seems that even though he knows your mine he's still going to try and save your soul. Poor kitten. Well now Gumdrop, it's been a pleasure talking to you now, but no this if you allow anyone to touch you other than me, I'll rip them to shreds." With that he disappeared. Whoever was at the door finally burst-ed through.

"Sakura -Chan are you alright, Sasuke-Teme didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto asked coming to stand by my side. He reached out for me and I flinched and moved away. With a look of pure hurt Naruto dropped his hand. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I should have told you sooner, I should of at least contacted you sooner to at least let you know that we-"

"Naruto whats going on? You left when we were younger, and now you come back like we're best friends. Now your telling me you knew something was going to happen! Who is he? Why does he want to hurt me? Naruto I'm scared." I was crying by now. Tears streaming down my face in long flowing rivers. It had been years since I cried., but here I was blubbering like a baby all because of some guy.

"By 'he' I'm guessing you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked like he didn't already know. I couldn't even speak because I was crying so hard. I nodded slowly.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke is, I really don't know how to explain it. I'm not supposed to even be talking about this to- to humans." My crying had stopped and I looked up at Naruto for the first time since it had started.

"You talk as if you aren't human yourself." I stated. Naruto looked up at me and with a look a feeling of pure dread spread through me.

"By the look on your face you already no that answer. No Sakura I'm not. However, I would never harm a human being." Naruto looked at me as if he were pleading with me.

"What are you? What is he?" I asked

"I'm a Kitsune you know a fox demon, but I'm the good kind I was raised to treat humans good and help them if possible. I have nine tails when I'm in my fox form the most tails for any Kitsunes every isn't that cool." I could tell he was beating around the bush.

"Yes Naruto that's cool but answer my question what is HE?" I practically was dieing in my seat over here.

Naruto looked pained. "Sakura-Chan you just don't- don't- understand there are good demons and bad demons. But there are also a royal family of demons who are the most powerful of all demons they rule all of hell. However the king was overthrown by his youngest son who is the most powerful of all." Naruto stated. _Is he giving me a history lesson?_

"Naruto I don't want to know about the history of demons! I want to know what HE IS?!" I couldn't help but yell at the last part.

Naruto looked down. "Sakura. You don't seem to be getting it. The reason I'm telling you this is because Sasuke... Sasuke is the most powerful demon. Sasuke is the Prince of all demons. As soon as he found his bride the fates had set for him he will be KING. So that's why he's here. That's why he's after you. Sakura the fates decided that your to be the bride of the King of all demons. Your his." Naruto looked as though he was forcing himself to remain calm.

I was at a complete loss for words. _Sasuke was the prince of the demons? I was to be his bride?_ _Does no one believe in love anymore? Do these 'fates' actually think I could come to love someone who just minutes before Naruto came in was probably going to 'rape' me? How could these people think I would fall for some sick twisted demon? Don't demons live forever? I'm HUMAN how is this going to work?_

"As to what type of he is a dragon demon. Not just any dragon he's the type that was never uncovered. His whole family is this type but for some reason he is the worst of them. He HATES humans. Unfortunately for you, you and him will have to be together forever. And before you ask there is a way to make humans immortal, The demon has to bite you and taste your blood, it allows them to become one with your heart, then you have to do the same but it doesn't have to happen at the same time. Then-" Naruto looked pained again.

"Then what Naruto?" I was really scared.

Naruto looked down and seemed to be thinking about something. He mumbled something incoherently. Then looked up at me as if hell itself had taking over him.

"Then you have to bed him. Or in his case he has to bed you."

_Bed?_

"At least he hasn't bit you yet." Naruto said as he walked out.

My eyes widened as I looked at the door. _But Naruto he has. So this bit that he made sure he did to me before he left will now be my demise. _I looked at the window which I now noticed and realized it was probably just mid day. The nurse probably didn't even know I was awake. I sank back down into the sheets and slowly let myself go back into the darkness. Back into my dreams. I was just to weak to fight this unknowing feeling of loneliness. 'Why did I feel so alone... ?' I thought as I began to drift into the bleak absolute of my mind. Maybe I might be able to rest.

_._

_.._

…**.**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Well thats it for chapter two I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to get chapter three up soon.

Xoxo

-Somer


	4. Deception of Demons

Sorry for the late update everyone... I was a tad bit busy this weekend.. My little cousin and Sister had a birthday so we were celebrating... However it did give my an ironic amount of inspiration ;) Even though it has nothing to do with- Oh wait On with the story!

-Somer 3

.

..

…

….

…...

…...

…...

…...

**Previously:**

**My eyes widened as I looked at the door. _But Naruto he has. So this bite that he made sure he did to me before, will now be my demise? _I looked at the window which I now noticed and realized it was probably just mid day. The nurse probably didn't even know I was awake. I sank back down into the sheets and slowly let myself go back into the darkness. Back into my dreams. I was just to weak to fight this unknowing feeling of loneliness. 'Why did I feel so alone... ?' I thought as I began to drift into the bleak absolute of my mind. Maybe I might be able to rest.**

_** .**_

_** . . .**_

Deception of Demons

.

.

.

.

I slowly let myself slip back into consciousness..._What time is it?_ I looked around waiting for my eyes to focus back into its perfect sharpness. _No clock?_ I finally brought myself to look out the window. My eyes widened. It was pitch black outside. I hurried up from the sick bed. _Why didn't anyone wake me? Why hadn't I heard a bell?_ All of a sudden the momentum of me getting up to fast hit me. I staggered and almost fell- ALMOST. An arm soon found itself around my waist, helping me from falling, but startling me out of my subconsciousness. I started to struggle against whoever had appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop struggling. I'm not gonna hurt you..._**yet."**_a velvety voice whispered in my ear making me shiver. _Wait I know that voice!_ I started to struggle more!

"I said _**STOP**_!" He hissed and bit my ear. I felt blood start to flow from the now open wound. I began to tremble, I don't know where all my courage has gone it's like it's being drained right out of my by his malevolent voice.

"Please Sasuke I really need to get home my parents must be worried sick." I tried to reason with the demon, but of course the demon didn't listen. He backed me up against the wall. My face was now pressed unfortunately right against the wall in an awkward position. Sasuke pressed dangerously close to me.

I felt a shift behind me. Like he was pulling something out of his pocket. I finally noticed a mirror in the corner that allowed me to see what he was doing. My eyes widened and I began to whimper at the sight of a huge dagger which now he was welding awfully close to my side. He began to run it up from my hip all the way to the side of my left breast. I looked closely at the knife. It's hilt was in the shape of a dragon opening it's mouth to allow a jewel the color of crimson. The dragon seemed to run all the way down till the blade began and each of its scales were defined as though the person who created it was very much interested in making it appear as realistic as possible. The blade itself I would have thought to be beautiful if I wasn't pressed against my left breast.

I shuddered against my will. Before I could even comprehend it or even think it possible I was turned around and now I was face to face with Sasuke. I looked down just trying not to make eye contact, he wasn't having that. His right hand ,the one without the dagger, lifted my face so that our eyes were now looking into each other. His bottomless caverns of onyx changed right before my eyes. To a shimmering crimson that put the stone in the mouth of the dragon on the knife. There were for coma like structures around his pupil. His eyes, even though totally hauntie looking, were absolutely mesmerizing. I felt as though I could drowned in there crimson depth.

"As I told you earlier we will finish this now. I see know point in taking longer than necessary for this trip. Now as you mentioned your parents will worry because they will never see you again. They will probably have the police look for your body or post a search warrant but eventually just like most humans they will forget you." As he spoke this he brought the knife up to my throat. Tears began to cascade down my face. He looked at me quizzically like he didn't know what to think of the tears.

" Why show such weakness in the face of danger. I thought you would surely put up a fight." He stated as though with disappointment._ If only you knew hehe, well now that you think I'm not going to figh-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt as though I was literally swept through the room. I felt a little distorted. When my eyes began to focus I noticed I was back on the sick bed with Sasuke directly above me. My legs were on either side of his hips. If I wasn't literally scared out of my head I would have blushed at this very provocative position.

**```FLASHBACK```'The demon has to bite you and taste your blood, it allows them to become one with your heart, then you have to do the same but it doesn't have to happen at the same time. Then-" Naruto looked pained again.**

** "Then what Naruto?" I was really scared.**

** Naruto looked down and seemed to be thinking about something. He mumbled something incoherently. Then looked up at me as if hell itself had taking over him.**

** "Then you have to bed him. Or in his case he has to bed you."**

**```FLASHBACK OVER`**

_NO!_ I realized finally a little late what he meant by finish. I began to thrash trying my damnedest to get away from him. All of a sudden my body froze as though willed by someone to. My eyes widened for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Sasuke began to chuckle and dropped his head to the base of my throat were his bite marks once where. To my surprise he began to kiss the spot and suckle on the flesh. A shiver of unwanted pleasure ran down my body and seemed to settle right between my legs. Sasuke chuckled again, this time his warm breathe cooled the now wet flesh on my neck.

Then he sat up a bit and I took that as my escape plan. I tried to sit up and make a run for it, but every time I managed to sit up a little I was slammed down by an invisible force. Sasuke looks at me like hes amused. The knife he still had in his left hand he slowly dropped on the bed next to me. He then lifted his solid black shirt off of his body. My eyes yet again widened. Sure he was a huge douchecanoue and probably the biggest asshole I know, but even he was gorgeous. His chest was completely well sculpted as if Lucifer himself had carved it out of volcanic rock. He was muscled in all the right places. Even though I'm a virgin and this was really the first time I ever got to analyze. Then more panic hit me I didn't want this!

"So it seems you do have more fight in you." Sasuke said as he picked up the knife and began to cut the part of his chest where his heart should be. _Wait do Demons even have hearts?_

"Yes we do." He stated like he had no care in the world. "Though they do beat slower than humans." I was confused now how did he...? "I've been able to read your mind since the moment I tasted your blood." He then dropped the knife back down. I saw his blood run down his chest like a paint running down a freshly painted wall.

I tried to turn my head away from the blood but yet again he stopped me and brought my face to the freshly opened part of his chest.

"Now. Drink my blood, or have it shoved down your mouth your choice." I tried with a last final test of strength to break away from him, but alas it was to know use. He forced my face closer and glared down at me as if the thought of ingesting his blood should be a pleasure. I looked up with him pleadingly and the glare intensified. I knew I had know other choice. I brought my lips to his chest and began to suck up the blood. It taste thick an metallic, like iron, but it had an odd flavor to it like some unknown fruit. Sasuke through his head back and moaned loudly. I stopped and he looked back down at me and growled like a savage animal.

"You said all I had to do was drink." I said. I could practically feel his blood on my face. His face seemed to change from annoyed back to the hunger I had noticed earlier. I was thrown back onto the bed with my hands pinned above my head.

" I never said all you had to do was drink," he said with a smirk as he climbed back on top of me and that carnal hunger seemed to grow more as he inched forward. I began to get even more frightened because I was still paralyzed. I begged and whimpered for him to just leave me alone. He just kept on getting closer till he was just a few breathes away from my lips. I felt something hard pressing against my inner thigh. The smirk widened as I looked down in horror.

"Now lets have a little fun shall we." He said with a sadistic smile. He brought himself full flushed against me. Then not taking a moment to let me respond to his statement, he did something I didn't think he would ever do.

He kissed me.

.

..

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

Cliffhanger I know i'm a bitty aren't I hehe 3;) anyways I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as I said i'm sorry for the late...

**REVIEW** or you will never find out what happens next ;)


	5. Angel

I loved the reviews I got! Thank you all for such sweet things and I hope you enjoy the update

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

_**Previously: **_"**_ I never said all you had to do was drink," he said with a smirk as he climbed back on top of me and that carnal hunger seemed to grow more as he inched forward. I began to get even more frightened because I was still paralyzed. I begged and whimpered for him to just leave me alone. He just kept on getting closer till he was just a few breathes away from my lips. I felt something hard pressing against my inner thigh. The smirk widened as I looked down in horror._**

_**"Now lets have a little fun shall we." He said with a sadistic smile. He brought himself full flushed against me. Then not taking a moment to let me respond to his statement, he did something I didn't think he would ever do.**_

_**He kissed me.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

**Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My eyes widened as what was about to happen to me fully registered in my mind. I would never see my parents again, I would lose my virginity through rape to someone I don't love, and I was probably going to be stuck with that person for all of eternity.

Sasuke growled in anger, because I was resisting his kisses. I for the up-tenth time that night tried to turn my head , but yet again I was unable to.

"Still trying to fight me," Sasuke said thru bared fangs. I just looked at him. My will finally returning to me. If this was going to happen I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing the disdain on my face. He smirked. Then looked down at my black shirt. Suddenly I felt my will begin to slide. It wasn't my shirt he was looking at, but the gift from a flower sales girl from about a week ago. The gift itself was extremely beautiful. A sterling silver necklace with a Gothic styled cross that looked to be pure silver, and seemed to be made before the renaissance. It had a white mother pearl in the center of it to mark Gods love.

"Take. That. Off." he all but hissed out. My eyes widened._ Was he afraid of this. _His glare seemed to intensify but this time it wasn't on the necklace, rather, it was on me.

"I am afraid of nothing. For you to believe that God even loves you sours my appetite." He stated as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"If your not afraid of it, yet you stop and persist that I remove it, before you 'bed me' then I think I'm safer with it on." I knew it was a very dangerous thing to argue with such a beast as him but I couldn't just roll over to his command. I didn't want this and I would find an escape route.

__**"Take It OFF!" **His anger had risen. Yep definitely not the smart thing to do. He then slapped me so hard I could literally feel blood seeping out of my lip. No I would not give in! With even more bravery that I had some how found I turned my head back to him and spit the blood in his face. Wrong move.

Sasuke looked as if he didn't care if I was to be his bride or not. The look plastered on his face, was a look that would have made Hades himself cower behind a rock or kill himself. He brought his hand up and wiped my blood from his face. Eyes never leaving mine.

"You know I was going to make this at least a little pleasurable to you. Maybe even let you move after you were moaning for me to continue." he paused as if to see my reaction.

"I would NEVER moan for you!" I screamed at him. To this he smiled this sinister smile. I felt bile rise to my throat.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I _WAS _going to. Oh and to your statement every female I have ever lain with has ALWAS moaned in pure bliss, and begged me to bring them back to it. -insert smirk- Of course I refused. You on the other hand will feel the most excruciating pain. Even after I'm through I may just decide to push you back down and start all over again." He began to lick his lips, like the very idea got him hungry. His hand suddenly reached out I flinched thinking he was going to hit me again. He instead brought his hand to my cross. He then grabbed it and snatched it loose from my neck. I gasped in surprise.

"Now as you can see I could have taken it off from you I just chose not to, hoping you would do the exact thing you did. Piss me off." He brought his lips to my neck and bit the flesh hard. I felt blood dripping from the open wound and bit my lip to hold back a scream. His hands then grabbed both sides of my shirt and pulled. I felt the fabric tearing and felt tears begin to form in my eyes. _NO! He was planning this? So my will or defiance I felt did he make me feel that?_ He chuckled as he brought his head up to look at me. I saw my blood dripping from the corner of his mouth at that infuriating smirk.

"You really are smarter than you appear, however, as for your 'will' I had nothing to do with that you did that on your own." He looked pleased at this. Suddenly I saw a flash of light and Sasuke hissed. His eyes turned that bloody color again as he turned his head towards the door. At the door standing were my cross had landed was the girl from the flower shop. Except something was different. She had wings. She looked at Sasuke with a look of disgust and back at me. Sasuke growled.

"This has nothing to do with you, Angel, now leave!" He all but yelled out at her. She looked indifferent to his statement, like she didn't care what he said. Before I could recollect what was happening I was ripped out from under Sasuke by something. Sasuke stood with such wrath visible in his eyes I wanted to shrivel up and die.

"I do believe you know the law. Know harming a human on earth, **Demon Prince," **stated the girl. I was on the opposite side someones arms wrapped around me. I felt the brush of something soft and warm against my sides. I turned to look to see the most purest white wings I had ever seen. They were gorgeous, like pearls had decided to give there color to them, and the glistened like thousands of tiny diamonds were contained in each stand that made up a feather. I looked to the person who had saved me for the first time. I was met with eyes the color of chocolate. The boy smirked up at me, but unlike Sasuke, his smirk was kind and warm and it reached his eyes. He had small triangle tattoos on his face.

I looked back to Sasuke to see him seething with rage. He went to step forward, but the guys arm around me tightened.

"I wouldn't do that _Uchiha,_ you know how the man upstairs likes to run things. Now if you'll be so kind as to go back to whatever pits of hell you came from we would be much obliged." The boy said with such bravery in my eyes but he sounded like he was threatening Sasuke.

"I HAD A DEAL WITH HIM! You Impudent MUTT! Now get your filthy flee infested hands of whats mine before I rip them to shreds and show you just what 'pit of hell I cam from'." Sasuke began to step forward. The boy released me from his grasp, then pushed me to the girl.

"Ino, take her somewhere safe, I'll distract this waist of existence."

"But, Kiba..." The girl began

"No buts just go." She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me close

"Hold on." Was all she said. I looked at Sasuke one last time, he smirked.

"You better enjoy your freedom, while you still have it Gumdrop, because if you truly think that these lesser beings can save you from me your wrong. I'll find you soon _love_." Sasuke looked ready to kill. With that Ino's wing spread full and we were sent soaring thru the air. Yet even though I felt safe in her presence I couldn't get Sasuke's words out of my head. I guess Ino noticed because she landed only for a short while to knock me out... In my dreams I dreamed of a bed with black satin sheets and two bodies engrossed in the sweet intimacy of mating I saw a flash of pink and his dark soulless eyes. Before everything went blank and I was finally left with peaceful thoughts.

.

…

….

…..

…...

…...

Well thats it for Chapter 4 I told you no lemons at the begging but there was a bit of a close call there huh? Any who I hoped you enjoyed! REVIEW! C;

-Somer


	6. Why do you really want me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Kishi-sama would probably die from all the Icha Icha paradise-ness x3 Im going to try to make this a long chapter because I haven't uploaded in awhile! So be prepared and have your reading glasses on! Like I said earlier I'm doing this without a beta-reader so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.

**.**

**..**

**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**...**

**Previously: **

"**Hold on." Was all she said. I looked at Sasuke one last time, he smirked.**

** "You better enjoy your freedom, while you still have it Gumdrop, because if you truly think that these lesser beings can save you from me your wrong. I'll find you soon _love_." Sasuke looked ready to kill. With that Ino's wing spread full and we were sent soaring thru the air. Yet even though I felt safe in her presence I couldn't get Sasuke's words out of my head. I guess Ino noticed because she landed only for a short while to knock me out... In my dreams I dreamed of a bed with black satin sheets and two bodies engrossed in the sweet intimacy of mating I saw a flash of pink and his dark soulless eyes. Before everything went blank and I was finally left with peaceful thoughts.**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

_Chapter 5_

**Why do you really want me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I awoke to the smell of cherry blossoms. I looked around the room I was in. I should have been horribly disdained by the fact that this wasn't my room, yet I couldn't find a reason to be scared. This place, where ever it was, was absolutely magnificent. The room I was in seemed as though it was carved out of the finest white marble, with a huge white oak canopy bed. The bed itself (which much to my comfort) was huge and plush with the banisters carved to resemble trees with little cherubs faces in them. On the side of the wall stood a huge glass door which lead outside to a balcony overlooking a marvelous garden that was lit up by the huge full moon. The whole place seemed to give a calming affect... Wait why am I here? Memories started flooding back to me

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Suddenly I saw a flash of light and Sasuke hissed. His eyes turned that bloody color again as he turned his head towards the door. At the door standing were my cross had landed was the girl from the flower shop. Except something was different. She had wings. She looked at Sasuke with a look of disgust and back at me. Sasuke growled._

_ "This has nothing to do with you, Angel, now leave!" He all but yelled out at her. She looked indifferent to his statement, like she didn't care what he said. Before I could recollect what was happening I was ripped out from under Sasuke by something. Sasuke stood with such wrath visible in his eyes I wanted to shrivel up and die._

_ "I do believe you know the law. Know harming a human on earth, **Demon Prince," **stated the girl. I was on the opposite side someones arms wrapped around me. I felt the brush of something soft and warm against my sides. I turned to look to see the most purest white wings I had ever seen. They were gorgeous, like pearls had decided to give there color to them, and the glistened like thousands of tiny diamonds were contained in each stand that made up a feather. I looked to the person who had saved me for the first time. I was met with eyes the color of chocolate. The boy smirked up at me, but unlike Sasuke, his smirk was kind and warm and it reached his eyes. He had small triangle tattoos on his face. _

_ I looked back to Sasuke to see him seething with rage. He went to step forward, but the guys arm around me tightened._

_ "I wouldn't do that Uchiha, you know how the man upstairs likes to run things. Now if you'll be so kind as to go back to whatever pits of hell you came from we would be much obliged." The boy said with such bravery in my eyes but he sounded like he was threatening Sasuke._

_ "I HAD A DEAL WITH HIM! You Impudent MUTT! Now get your filthy flee infested hands of whats mine before I rip them to shreds and show you just what 'pit of hell I cam from'." Sasuke began to step forward. The boy released me from his grasp, then pushed me to the girl._

_ "Ino, take her somewhere safe, I'll distract this waist of existence."_

_ "But, Kiba..." The girl began_

_ "No buts just go." She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me close _

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

__I tried to scramble up from the bed but momentum caught up to me so I feel back down... that seems to be happening a lot. I looked around the room to see if I could find the blond flower sales girl that had rescued me.-_So she was an angel talk about fate- _I couldn't see her so when I finally managed to get my barrings I decided to get up and go look for her. Maybe she could help me. I stood and went to the door leading out of here and went to turn the silver nob when-BAM- the door swung open and hit me straight in the face I came tumbling to the ground.

"Oh **MY**! I'm so sorry little human I didn't sense your presence that close to the door. Wow your rather ugly to be someone who's supposed to be the Bride of the Demon Kin-" I looked up at the man speaking before me who seemed to have trouble shutting up and showing any emotion in his tone. He looked a lot like Sasuke (even though he's a jerk the man is just to godly to even remotely look like this pale freak though I won't admit that openly) except he was extremely pale and much less muscled he still gave me the creeps. When I finally noticed he had stopped speaking and was looking at me intently I realized I had been caught staring. "Hmm... why are your cheeks being painted red? Is that normal for humans? Do all-"

"Sai honey I love you to death, but could you please give the human girl a break she's been through a lot?" The blond flower sales girl had came up behind this 'Sai' guy and placed her arms around him from behind. Sai's face broke into a loving smile as he looked at her.

"Ino, I was just trying to see exactly who you deemed worthy enough to save even though the man upstairs said not to get involved." Sai said as though Ino saving me was something to be chastised. Like it was the worse possible thing anyone could have done. "and to think I followed you willingly because my heart makes this weird pang feeling whenever I think of you getting hurt."

"One, Sai, we swore to protect all living creatures from the dawn of time, and now all of a sudden just because the Fates told the big man to turn the other way. I'm supposed to listen to _**THEM**_! **WELL EXCUSE ME BUT THE _HELL_ I AM! I SWORE TO PROTECT EACH AND EVERY SOUL**!" she took a deep breath and looked at me... a gleam of pure love spread through her eyes...(She kind of reminded me of my cousin's pet pig -_-) "Two, the reason your heart does that is because that's the feeling of love..." she finished looking at him and bringing her head to rest on his back.

"Love..." Sai looked over his shoulder at her. He picked her up and carried her out of there, with her protesting. "Then if this is love I won't allow you to break the big mans word even if you come to hate me." He knocked Ino out, then turned to me... "I'm sorry little girl but this is fate and I'm afraid we'll be unable to help you from now on, this woman seems to be too important to me. If the fates deemed you un-helpable then so be it I won't allow something precious to me to fall just because of one life," then with a flick of his wrist I was in my own room.

Is that what love looked like? Was he really just going to turn his head and look the other way?

Was that reall- Wait something was off. It was to quiet. It's never this quiet even at night I can hear my mother snoring or my father tossing and turning. They also usually leave the radio on in the living room for our cat Moshi (who went 'missing' awhile back but it's like a traditional ceremony of his life). I quickly opened the door to my bed room and ran downstairs only to fall to my knees screaming. There right before my eyes where my parents lying in a pool of blood. Not just a pool of blood, but the blood itself seemed to be stopped as if something was holding it in. My mother lay a few feet from my father and in her hand was a picture of me from when I was younger. She was looking at me with shaky eyes then glancing at my father who was much worse of than she, the assailant had obviously put up a fight with him. I was frozen.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed with tears running down my eyes as I crawled over to them. There where huge gashes that looked to be made by some kind of claws on both of their bodies. I checked them each for a pulse (even though judging by there breathing and watching me I knew they were alive I just had to make sure!). THANK GOD! There heart beats where stable. I grabbed the land line over by the couch.

_**~911 conversation~**_

_"911 what is your emerg-"_

_ "HELP I NEED AN AMBULANCE! MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN STABBED OR SOMETHING AND THERE BLEEDING-"_

_ "Calm down miss now whats your name and address so I can send the ambulance right away?"_

_ " My name is Sakura Haruno at 3745 Tashimo Drive (yeah couldn't think of anything else and Tashimo sounded cool :3) you got to come quick there bleeding really badly please help them PLEASE!" I was in pure hysterics by this point and shivering while holding my mothers hand_

_ "Okay well is the unsub there are you alone-?"_

_**~911 conversation over~**_

Before I could answer a hand found its way around my mouth...

"See that's the problem with humans they rush into a room to save peoples lives but don't check there surroundings to see if its safe." Sasuke's husky velvety voice said in my ear as he snatched me so I wouldn't be near my parents. I dropped the phone to the floor by accident. I heard the 911 operator calling Miss... MISS? Then Sasuke slammed his foot down on the phone. I was panicking so the first thing I did was step on his foot and he let out a slight hiss and released me. I ran across the room thinking he would chase after me. But he didn't he just stood there smirking, but looking at me with that same hate he always had. Those dark abysses watched my every move letting me know that there was no escape.

"DID YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed at him knowing damn well he had I just wanted to hear it from him. "What did my parents have to do with any of this!"

"Yes." He answered taking a step and ignoring my second question.

"WHY?!" I had to ask. He looked at my parents then in a flash I was pinned against my father's desk with Sasuke lying on top of me.

"Because I don't take to well to what's mine thinking they can escape from me. Didn't I tell you I wanted to see you suffer, you should be lucky that I left them where they could live in the end. Now back to where we left off."

I turned my head away from him to look at my parents tears flowed from my eyes when I realized my father was watching. He looked so broken, completely and utterly horrified. When I felt Sasuke's hand start to creep up my outer thigh past my skirt I looked up at him. My eyes widened when I noticed he was looking at my father with this devilish glint in his now crimson eyes. More realization hit me when he reached the top of my underwear underneath my skirt and started to yank. He couldn't really be thinking to rape me in front of my parents. Sasuke's dark chuckle came out slowly as he ceased his movements and looked down at me.

" Smart girl, you amazing me with your intelligence. I honestly thought about it. The way your father would look as I thrusted inside of his only daughter. Her screaming in pain as I took away her innocence right in front of him. As _much _as I would enjoy that, and believe me I would _**enjoy **_that, you already called the authorities and there right down the road heading here fast so we'll have to continue this later" So he had a slight bit of humanity after all...Sasuke growled and as if to tell me not to even think of that he roughly thrusted forward so I was dangerously aware of just how much he would enjoy raping me in front of my parents. The very prominent bulge which was now painfully pressed very hard against my clothed womanhood was enough proof of it.

Before I even knew what was happening the world around me seemed to dissolve in flames and I was in a dark room. Everything was black. When I looked around trying to figure out just where I was I noticed Sasuke was lying on a black king sized bed with black satin sheets. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head on his crossed arms. Maybe he's asleep? Maybe I can sneak ou-

"Don't even try it there are hell hounds surrounding the whole grounds if you even step out the room they'll rip you to shreds" He said not even moving an inch.

I sighed in utter defeat looking around the room once more maybe there was something I could use to protect myself if he tried any-

"Do you honestly think you could even defend yourself against me? If I wanted I could have your legs spread and you fully undressed in an instant." I looked back at him this time his eyes where open and he was looking at me. Watching me as if to see what I would do, but still with that hatred mixed in with that carnal hunger.

I sighed again and started walking towards the bed. Sasuke didn't move an inch. Eyes glued to me. I sat down on the opposite side and turned my back to him. I knew this probably wasn't a good idea but he had a good point I couldn't do anything to him. I was just a weak human, and he was a freaking demon prince for fucks sake! I_** HATE**_ HIM, but I needed some answers! Besides I'm a girl of logic and even with this messed up situation (and the fact that he nearly killed my parent (which of course is my fault for running)) I think it would be wise to attempt to be reasonable.

"Why do you really want me Sasuke?" I spoke what had been in my mind from the moment I met him. I felt the bed move as he did. Felt his breath on my neck as he got closer. Felt him grab my arm to turn me towards him.

"I need you to become king." He said, but then his eyes started to turn crimson. "What did Naruto tell you?" I gulped. There was no way- and I was on my back again. Being pinned to the bed. "If you want answers Sakura you'll have to answer me. I'm trying to be 'nice' here since you just saw your parents almost ripped apart by me. So 'spill the beans' as you humans say." Sasuke neared closer to me... "Or should I just finish this all now? Hmmm? Go ahead and fuck your brains out so I can have my crown? Is that what you want?" he licked from the nape of my neck to my cheek bones. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me. Even after all he's done my body reacted to him. (what the flying fuck is wrong with me!)

"He told me a little about the hierarchy of demons... that a human could become immortal, how a human could become mortal, and what type of demon you are" I found myself telling him. I just wanted him to stop touching me but his lips never left my neck. I felt him suckle and nibble at my neck. He even bit a spot that made me gasp and an unwanted moan slipped out my lips. I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Is that all?" he asked with a deeper huskier tone to his voice. While slowly kissing lower til he found my pulse. I felt his teeth graze over it and saw a flash of pure hunger in his eyes.

"yes" I said in a shaky voice that I couldn't quite place as my own. He leaned up and hoped off of me in one fluid like motion. He moved across the room, much to my surprise, and sat in a chair looking at me.

"So he told you that I have to bed you. Is that correct?" an unnatural heat I wasn't used to or wanted to feel settled between my legs. Sasuke seemed to know to because his smirk got bigger. His eyes seemed to settle on the swell of my breast then trailed down to the point where my legs met my body and a sudden ache seemed to be placed.

"Y-yes" I stuttered. What was wrong with me why was I getting hot and bothered over someone who literally and physically tore my family apart. Sasuke chuckled.

" hmmm... So I take it he didn't mention that you would also bare witness to the death of all those you hold dear over time. That you would have to bare my children." He got out of his chair and started back towards the bed. Me being afraid of his tone tried to move away. As fast as always he caught me but instead of pinning me to the bed then he flipped and he made me straddle his waist as he laid down. "That you would have to love me, you see your body already does thats why it yields to me so easily. That you are my food and I can only drink your blood to survive. That you are allowed to never venture into the human world ever again, and finally that your soul now belongs to me." With that final word Sasuke ripped open my shirt pushed me down and then brought his fangs to the juncture between my breasts. Then he bit and I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. Before I lost consciousness I saw something white and wispy come from within me and into his mouth. He looked at me and then he sucked away my soul. When I came to I saw a tattoo like mark on my chest. It was shaped like a fan...

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

Alright I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter. How did you all like 'nice' Sasuke? xD REVIEW! Or you'll never know what happens to Sakura ;)


End file.
